The Gift
by a-lady-to-me
Summary: Modern A/U - Mr. Bates and Anna have only been dating for a short time and it seems that both have struggled with what to get the other for Christmas. What will they decide on?


**A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! This is my contribution to the BatesSecretService project, and my secret Santa was the lovely, AnnaMBates! I hope you enjoy this little bit of modern Christmas fluff! :) Please review guys! XO**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything!**

* * *

"Sir... Sir. Excuse me."

John Bates looked up from his reverie as the clerk tried to gain his attention.

"I'm sorry," he muttered helplessly.

"It's alright, but I really must ask you to make your decision as the store will be closing soon." The woman was obviously annoyed and John tried to give her an apologetic look.

He looked down at the necklaces, all equally lovely and unique. But was it too much? That was the question that had plagued him ever since he'd thought of buying Anna a Christmas gift. They had only been dating for a few months and while he knew his feelings for her were stronger than any he'd ever felt in his life; he didn't want to go beyond what would be deemed acceptable at this point in their relationship. Truth be told he had not even gained the courage to kiss her yet. Not for lack of want, they just seemed to be progressing slower than any other relationship he'd ever been in before. The time had just never seemed right.

Finally he took a deep breath and much to the clerks delight chose a simple, yet stunning diamond heart necklace. The woman rung up the gift, wrapped it, and wished him a merry Christmas as he walked out the door.

However as he made his walk down the street towards his car, doubt struck him with a vengeance and John hastily ducked into a bookstore to pick up a back up gift instead.

He and Anna were to have a date on Christmas Eve. At first he'd insisted that she spend it with her family, but seeing as how her mother lived thousands of miles away Anna had informed him that would not be an option. And with his mother being gone John had no family to speak of outside of the Crawley's; whom it just so happened they would be spending Christmas Day with.

John shook the snow off his coat as he walked up the short set of steps that led to her house. In his hand John held a gift bag containing the book he'd purchased, and the necklace tucked away in his coat pocket just in case.

When she opened the door John felt his breath catch in his throat. Anna looked positively ravishing in a knee length red dress, her hair curled and pulled to one side so it flowed down her shoulder like a cascade of gold. Her makeup was more than she usually wore, yet natural, and her heels made her legs look miles long.

John had to shake himself back to reality and found her smiling at him.

"Well, Mr. Bates, are you going to stand there staring all night or are you going to come inside where it's warm?" Her smile was full of flirtation and John had to give her a crooked smile back.

"If you insist, Ms. Smith. Although I must say…" He paused for a moment hoping that he could find the right word to describe her. When he did speak his voice was deep and seductive, "you look ravishing."

She hugged him then as if she simply couldn't wait another moment more and he breathed in her scent as if it were his dying breath.

Finally the chill caught up with them and they made their way inside.

"It smells heavenly in here," John noted.

"Ah yes. Well we couldn't very well celebrate Christmas without a proper Christmas dinner now could we?" Anna smiled back at him as she led him into the dining room where the feast was laid out. A roasted bird, potatoes with various vegetables, bread straight from the oven, and the other traditional Christmas fixings.

"This looks marvelous, Anna. Although I'm slightly fearful of the amount of food for just the two of us." He hoped Anna could sense the teasing in his tone and was pleased when she laughed.

"Well we'll have leftovers at least. It's all my mother's recipes. I only hope I've done them justice."

John pulled out her chair allowing her to take her seat. "Oh, I'm quite sure you have."

John sat down across from Anna and the conversation flowed as they ate the delicious food. Even Anna herself had to admit that the food was very good and they laughed together at her declaration. John thanked her profusely for the meal, claiming with complete honesty that he truly had not had anything so tasty since his mother passed. Anna's cheeks flushed knowing the depth and meaning of such a confession.

Once the table was clear and the dishes washed, a team effort if ever there was one, the two sat down on the settee next to the Christmas tree. The twinkling lights cast a peaceful glow over the sitting room as the pair snuggled close together. John knew the time was approaching for gifts and he still had not made up his mind on which one to give her. Truthfully, he wanted to give her the world. His feelings for her were growing with every passing moment. He knew in his heart that she felt the same way, but years of self doubt were causing his brain to take extra time to catch up to those feelings.

Luckily for him, Anna took the lead.

She wiggled out of his embrace to grab two boxes from under her small Christmas tree. She held both of them in her hands as she sat back down beside, keeping a slight amount of distance between them much to his dismay.

In the time it took for her to get the gifts from the floor he managed to take out the book he'd gotten for her. Knowing that the necklace was safely tucked away in his jacket by the front door.

John noticed her take a deep breath when he sat back down before she spoke and placed his hand on her knee to reassure her. What could possibly be making her so nervous?

"I have been having the most vicious of debates on what to get you for Christmas, Mr. Bates." She smiled at him.

"Anna, please. I think it's time you start calling me John." He teased her.

"Very well...John."

The sound of his given name falling from her lips was nearly enough to make him explode. Luckily he managed to keep it together.

"I finally decided on two things. Open this one first."

Anna handed him a slim, rectangular package one he could easily tell was a book of some sort.

He undid the wrapping and revealed an edition of Burns poetry that he'd been eyeing at the local vintage book shop.

"Anna, this is perfect. Thank you. I shall quite enjoy this." His smile revealed his utter happiness and Anna returned it joyfully.

"I'm glad. I hate to admit this out loud but that was my 'chicken-out' present as Mary so eloquently put it the other day." Anna laughed and John felt his heart pick up speed.

"You see," Anna held the other gift tightly in her hand, "I wanted to give you something that showed you how I feel for you, Mr….John."

John couldn't help but chuckle at her correction and Anna joined in.

"John. You see… I know we have only been together for a short time, but the truth is...the truth is that I love you." The room was dead still as her words settled over both of them. "I know it's not ladylike to say it, but...I'm not a lady and I don't pretend to be."

John could hardly believe what she was saying. Was it actually possible that this young, exquisite, perfect woman could be capable of feeling for him what he felt for her? What could he have possibly done that made him so lucky as to have this woman in his life.

John could see the fear in her eyes as she awaited his response. He could keep her in suspense no longer. Taking her hand in his, he whispered gently so only she could hear.

"You are a lady to me, and I've never known a finer one."

Anna released a nervous laugh and wiped away a stray tear as she handed him his other gift.

John wanted nothing more than to forget the gifts and kiss her senseless, but he knew this meant something to her, and so he took the box in his hand and began to unwrap it.

What he revealed was something beyond what he could have imagined. It very nearly took his breath away. It was an antique pocket watch, obviously very highly valued. He held it carefully in his hands as he observed the intricate design work on the cover and then opened it to reveal an even more detailed clock on the inside. It even kept accurate time which was something for a watch this age.

Then he turned it over, and on the back was an engraving.

 _To Mr. Bates. However, Whatever, Whenever. I'm yours, Anna._

His eyes met hers and he realized that both of them held unshed tears. Suddenly he held no doubts as to his present for her.

"Oh Anna, I don't… I don't know what to say. Except that…" John took her hand in the one that wasn't cradling the precious watch, and kissed it reverently. "I love you, Anna May Smith. I don't know how it's possible that you love me back but I will treasure you always."

It was then that Anna let the tears escape her and as they slid down her cheek, John wiped them away, cradled her face, and pulled her in for what was to be their first kiss.

Just as they could feel the heat of the other's breath there was a crash from the kitchen. Anna sighed and pressed her forehead against his, laughing gently.

"Whiskers," she muttered. "My infernal cat."

As if being pulled back into reality Anna looked at the package on the couch beside John.

"Might I open my gift now?" She smiled.

John blushed. "Well actually, this is my 'chicken-out' gift." They both laughed, and John stood still holding her hand. "Your real gift is in my coat. I'll be right back." He kissed her hand as he made his way into the hall towards the coat rack. He fished out the necklace and then made his way back to his love.

Anna had gone to the kitchen to clean up the mess made by the cat and John took the moment alone to read the engraving on the watch over and over again. It quickly made it's way into his heart, just as she had, as one of his most prized possessions.

Anna came back with two cups of hot tea and sat down next to him.

"I want the chicken gift first," she giggled and he handed her the gift bag.

Anna revealed the Bronte novel that he'd noticed she didn't have which was a favorite of his.

"Oh I haven't read this since school, it was always one of my favorites. Thank you!" She hugged him and snuggled closer to him as he smiled down at her and handed her the real present.

"It doesn't come close to being as special as the watch you've given me, but I hope you like it all the same."

"Oh hush with the self deprecation, John." He had to laugh as she scolded him.

He watched as Anna delicately unwrapped the box and opened it. Her gasp rather surprised him as she took in the delicate heart necklace. The one that had stood out to him that so uniquely fit her beauty.

"Oh John...it's gorgeous." She carefully removed it from the box and John took it from her hand, signaling for her to pull her hair aside so he could latch it. He simply could not refrain from placing a gentle kiss onto her neck when he was done, and he felt her shiver in response. Anna turned back towards him and he eyed the heart that now sat just below her collarbone.

"It fits you well," he remarked smiling down at her as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It's perfect and I love it, just as I love you." The words struck him to his very core, and later on when they were old and gray they would strike him with just as much force as they did on that first Christmas night with her.

"And I love you, Anna. Happy Christmas."

They inched closer towards each other, and just as their lips were about to meet for the first time, she whispered into them. "Happy Christmas, John."


End file.
